russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Brings Back "Iskul Bukol" Now In A Millennial High School Level for Young Girls
November 30, 2016 Tito, Vic and Joey of Iskul Bukol * The old era with Iskul Bukol and T.O.D.A.S. remained itself as IBC-13's best. * IBC-13 is set to revive Iskul Bukol which will now concentrate on a high school level as a new format. * Tonton Gutierrez dubbed as the "King of All Media" confirmed as the lead star of the new Iskul Bukol * Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano confirmed as the three high school characters * Fans expressed their excitement about the restoration of the sitcom by educating its viewers about Philippine basic education. * Under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services * The sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the fictional public high school After dominating its huge success of the traditional dramas (soap operas and drama anthology) and fantaseryes, musical variety shows, game shows and reality talent search, high-quality news and public service, and its weekend unmatched sports coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) season, IBC-13 will now brought back the undisputed comedy fare of Philippine TV. The Kapinoy network is maintaining its stronghold in the millennial market by making a revival of the legendary 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, which was top-billed by Tito, Vic and Joey as one of the most popular sitcoms in the history of Philippine television. Tonton Gutierrez of Iskool Bukol This time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University, due to a high school level in a millennial market for the new Iskul Bukol, which will now concentrate on a high school education (a mix of junior and senior high school) with a new cast and a high school characters (classmates, teachers and a gay principal). The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano will topbill the sitcom as the three high school classmate girls, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom after 33 years and more than two decades in local showbiz industry. This will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) which took over the revival of the sitcom, Iskul Bukol will be similar to ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U which will be the same in terms of using a high school uniforms and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education by setting for the sitcom will be in Diliman High School, the public high school which regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education, It is very pretty that Keith and Joyce will portray the role of the Escalera sisters (Keith is an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce is a cute and sassy high school girl), the two pretty teen sisters which was patterned after the Escalera brothers, originally portrayed by Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon (Joey is currently topbill the Saturday night gag show T.O.D.A.S.). While Raisa plays the role of Raisa Ungasis, the attractive and intelligent high school girl which patterned after Victorio Ungasis, originally portrayed by Vic Sotto. Tonton will play the role of Keith and Joyce's father Tonton Escalera. On the other one, cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao will play the role of Teacher Alodia Montenegro, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School. It also told that the gay radio-TV host personality Mr. Fu will also part of the cast of the new Iskul Bukol. Mely Tagasa, who plays the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom, is back on IBC-13 and this time as the only member of the original sitcom to turned into a school-oriented sitcom as the resident high school teacher of the fictional Diliman High School. Kazel Kinouchi plays the role as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School whose teach her classmates and a good friend of Teacher Alodia. JC Tejano plays the role as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor. Actress and TV host Mariel Rodriguez will also mark her comeback project for IBC-13 as she play the role of Keith's mother and Tonton's wife Mariel Escalera. Matthew Mendoza as the foster father in the Escalera family Mr. Matthew, comedienne Cacai Bautista as Raisa's mother Maricar Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla and introducing Andres Muhlach (the son of Aga Muhlach and Charlene Gonzales) will also attend the cast of Iskul Bukol as their high school classmate boys. Meanwhile, Tess Antonio will also part of the school-oriented sitcom. Aldred Gatchalian will be part of the sitcom while Victor Basa will also play the role of Raffy, the coach of Diliman High School. It is very nice to here that IBC-13 is bringing back one of the most popular TV sitcom of all time which will be under the line producer of Secarats led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Keith, Raisa and Joyce are pretty for the high school characters which was similar to the egendary Tito, Vic and Joey.